Skiing and Love
by Saavikam
Summary: Obi goes skiing and, well look at the title. That pretty much says it all. R&R please!


Title: Skiing and Love  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Star Wars, I don't get any money from this, etc...Ajila is mine.  
  
Skiing and Love  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan whined as he looked up from his Algebra book for what seemed like the thousandth time in several minutes.  
  
"What is it now, Obi-Wan? I thought you had a test to study for."  
  
"Well...um...yeah. But I was thinking that since it's such a nice day and all, and I could really use the fresh air and exercise, maybe...we could..."  
  
"Could what, Obi-Wan? Stop stalling!"  
  
"Maybe we could go skiing."  
  
"I don't ski."  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssee?!"  
  
"Obi-Wan-"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Obi-Wan," his master warned.  
  
"Cherry on top?"  
  
"OBI-WAN! Will you please listen to me?!"  
  
"Sorry, Master."  
  
"That's better. Now, we are NOT going to go skiing. You are going to study your algebra, and I am going to find Master Wiindu and have an enjoyable afternoon."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goodbye Obi-Wan. Have a nice day. Enjoy yourself." Qui-Gon grinned as he left. He loved his life.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Aww, let the kid go. It'll be fun. We can all go skiing together," Mace Windu suggested to Qui-Gon. "He should be done studying by now."  
  
"Oh fine, Mace. Have it your way. But don't blame me when he makes your afternoon miserable."  
  
"I'll take my chances. You get him, and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure, Mace."  
  
"I am; now go! I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, great," Qui-Gon muttered to himself as he dragged himself to his apartment to find his apprentice busily engaged in a comic book, Alg book tossed aside. "Why hello, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Master! What are you doing here?! I mean...hello Master. How wonderful to see you. As you can see, I am quite preoccupied with my studies."  
  
"Forget it, Obi-Wan. Would you like to go skiing?"  
  
"What's the motive behind all of this? You come in and find me reading a comic book instead of studying and you ask me if I would like to go SKIING?!"  
  
"Yes, now take it or leave it. I'm going."  
  
"Master, wait for me!!!" Obi-Wan called as he rummaged under his bed, frantically trying to locate his skis.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Well this is fun," muttered Qui-Gon as they waited in the long line for a ride to the top of the mountain.  
  
"Patience, Master, patience," laughed Ob-Wan as they finally made it to the front of the line.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Mace and I will go together. You go after us," called Qui-Qon as he sat down.  
  
"Figures," muttered Obi as he got stuck riding up with some girl he had never met.  
  
"Hi. What's your name," she questioned as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Umm...uh..."  
  
"Mine's Ajila."  
  
Obi-Wan stared into her deep violet eyes, and gazed at her long auburn hair, and suddenly he wasn't so sorry that he was stuck at the mountain with his master.  
  
"Hey you...it's almost time to get off," she called to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Right," he breathed as he realized that she was right. They were almost to the top. Still unable to take his eyes off her, he slowly stood up felt himself falling....  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?" a musical voice called, pulling him out of the darkness. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Ajila, Qui-Gon, and Mace staring down at him.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You fell off the chair and slid down the hill. We need to take you to the healers," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Noooooooooo, Master. Please no," Obi-Wan begged through a haze of pain.  
  
"I have to, Padawan. You're hurt."  
  
"No I'm not," Obi protested as he tried to stand and found himself collapsing into Ajila's arms.  
  
"Don't worry Obi-Wan," she reassured him. "We'll have to ski together some other time."  
  
"Will you come visit me?"  
  
"Of course, Obi-Wan. Now go."  
  
"Come on, padawan. Let's get you back to the Temple."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I can't have a cast, Master. Why can't they just use the Force to heal it?!"  
  
"Perhaps they wish for you to learn a leason, Padawan."  
  
"What's that, Master?"  
  
"Skiing and love do NOT mix!"  
  
A/N- More Ajila or no? Did you like it? Review? Please? 


End file.
